


【论坛体】八一八隔壁组的冠军夫妇

by A_luo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_luo/pseuds/A_luo
Summary: 1. 柚天，论坛体，一发完。2.知乎体的脑洞，有续，准确来说它的衍生篇才是《刃》和《刺》3. 荣誉属于他们OOC属于我，不要上升。4.一开始其实发了出来但有bug，把4Lz+3T写成了4Lz+3S，等我想改的时候每次都编辑失败，刚好想顺一遍剧情就拖回去重修了，谢谢小伙伴们的指正！5.谢谢能遇到柚天圈的大家，谢谢。





	【论坛体】八一八隔壁组的冠军夫妇

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 柚天，论坛体，一发完。
> 
> 2.知乎体的脑洞，有续，准确来说它的衍生篇才是《刃》和《刺》
> 
> 3\. 荣誉属于他们OOC属于我，不要上升。
> 
> 4.一开始其实发了出来但有bug，把4Lz+3T写成了4Lz+3S，等我想改的时候每次都编辑失败，刚好想顺一遍剧情就拖回去重修了，谢谢小伙伴们的指正！
> 
> 5.谢谢能遇到柚天圈的大家，谢谢。

 

 

【发帖】吐槽下隔壁知乎的那对冠军夫夫

 

没什么，写着好玩儿，知情人之一，爱看不看，不看滚

就是那里看到一些谩骂不爽所以在这里立个楼，打黑子的脸，老子最爱干这种事

想撕的一个一个来，刚好很闲，不带怕的

001☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

 

活捉一只脾气暴躁的楼主

002☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

 

哇这是上来就开炮吗？发生了什么？隔壁知乎怎么啦？

003☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

【链接1】【链接2】【链接3】

甩上不谢，喂我们狗粮的夫夫，又暖又萌

005☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哎……这年头哪里没几个黑子呢，楼主放宽心啦不要计较，来我们开八吧

007☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

等等？怎么就开始了呢？我要看现场啊！谁能介绍下发生了什么！？震惊脸。

008☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

不暴露真名简称吧，码掉了也当做没看到捡起来披回谢谢。天才君是A，另一个天才君B，不同国籍交流都靠心灵感应，然后他们在一起了

009☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

……A和B，真好辨认呢……

010☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊是他们，知道是谁了！刚从隔壁过来开心地吃起了瓜

011☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

楼主说是知情人，莫非是其中一位的队友？

012☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哦哦！队友吗！厉害啊！

013☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

不管是谁都会对这样的队友自豪吧……为什么隔着屏幕都能感觉到楼主的嫌弃……

014☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A和B? 什么鬼？那谁比较厉害？

015☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

这是一个好问题【深沉.jpg】

016☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

谁比较厉害……是指技术上的还是“技术”上的？【微笑.jpg】

017☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

OMG居然被15楼问倒了……我们光顾着吃瓜居然没注意到这么重要的问题！

018☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

谁、谁比较厉害……我好像也没比较过，选择困难症怎么破！

019☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

肯定是B，来跟我念：文明富强民主和谐，我爱我国，我是祖国未来的花朵，我是祖国的栋梁

020☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

这么说吧，A颜值加成1000+

B国籍加成100000000+，可爱加成100000000000000+

021☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈楼上国籍加成你怕不是在逗我！

022☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我是小粉红就问你怕不怕！【小粉红is watching you.jpg】

023☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

当然是A啊，少年漫画的存在好吗？脸好人又好，创历史的人物还刷新了N项世界纪录，王者归来都不过分

024☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我站A!我是颜狗！

025☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

国籍加成什么鬼？

026☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

这就是个很长的故事了

027☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

AAAAAAAAA！

028☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

国籍加成嘛……就是类似buff一样的存在啦，比如美帝那边buff+10，我兔debuff+10

当做拿分门槛高好了，一时半会真说不清楚

一开始还很不开心后面也看开了，毕竟B这么强哈哈哈

029☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

说明B进步很大啊，一开始我们都是疯狂抱不平：为什么不管XXXX！他也XXXX就抓我们B了！

现在：唉算啦算了，裁判们表示压分尽力了。

有什么办法呢，再压还是我们B冠军啊【微笑.jpg】

030☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

最近国际冰协不是放出消息又要改规则吗

有些人就是会强到影响规则啧啧啧

但论技术我选AAAAAAAAA！

031☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB！

032☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA！

033☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB！

034☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

楼上幼不幼稚【挖鼻屎.jpg】，越长就越容易赢吗？我选BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB！

035☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

都幼稚。风格完全不同很难选吧，看个人啦这种

036☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

对啊，根本没办法比较，而且一比又要引战，辛苦LZ删帖了

15楼坏坏

但是想想这两个人每次在媒体面前都是互吹模式，粉丝的掐架又显得很搞笑了

037☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哎，想起粉丝轰轰烈烈掐架你死我活，结果两个当事人呢

早就搞在一起了【点烟.gif】

038☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

但是论“技术”上的，我也觉得A哈哈哈哈哈

039☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A吧，论名气存在感更强啊明显

040☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我站B，平时奶乎乎上了冰场woc，停止散发荷尔蒙吧你这个浑身充满魅力的家伙！

041☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

对对对，场下：这是我儿子！

场上：这是我男人！

040☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A，神一样的少年，就是因为他我进入了花滑，一直以他为灯塔，真的很感谢他

043☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

绝对是A啊，跨时代的好吗，破了多少项世界纪录，前无古人后无来者好吗！

044☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

有什么好吵的，盲选都是A啊，B在和他一样的年龄时高度差远了好吧

045☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

对，论成就A列出的单子比A都要高吧

艺术分就能甩一大截

046☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

hhhhhh楼上是一睡睡了8年吗？说得B没有创历史刷记录似的，要不要把B的成就列出来打打你们的脸？

048☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

一连串倒A是怎么回事？论颜我也更喜欢A可是论实力……我站B诶，五周跳真的把我吓得瓜都掉了……没错那时候我就是在吃瓜，真吃，真掉

050☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我也……不过转速这么快除了行内人谁认得出五周跳啊？反正我一开始认不出来，但是就是听到主持人在呐喊观众在尖叫，懵逼完全不知道发生了什么……直至看到A的表情活像他拿了冠军，再听到主持人变调的声音“五周跳，居然是五周跳”我才……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？WTF？！？

052☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

五周跳？什么意思？很厉害？

053☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

……

054☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

…………

055☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

…………………………

056☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

相当于神仙跳舞，你说厉害不厉害

057☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哇那真的好厉害！

058☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

………………这货哪里冒出来的？？谁来收了他？？

059☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

论刷新历史创造历史肯定是A，B直接开启了一个时代吧，也算创历史了，就知道会吵，楼主呢？快点把楼主刷落

060☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

行内人，真心话，B的跳跃一开始就是出类拔萃的，黑洞期后五周跳吊炸天，从此路人转粉

061☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

说真的B也很可爱啊，小虎牙笑起来眯眯眼，阳光大男孩，看起来傻萌傻萌的忍不住想抱抱他啊

062☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

诸君，去看看B以前的抖音吧，简直有毒

063☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

诸君，去看看B以前的服装吧，更有毒

064☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈什么仇什么怨！住口！快住口！

065☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈多少年过去了为什么还是不肯放过我B的服装！B的服装师已经很累了！能不能不要再带他了！

066☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

B的前服装师：心好累，我已经是尸体了为什么还要把我拖出来鞭尸？你们能不能放过我？

067☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

服装师：我给您们磕头还不行吗？求放过。

072☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

服装设计师谁啊？很糟糕吗？

078☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

何止糟糕，简直糟糕透顶，我等直男都不忍直视，亏B能这么淡定了，我就觉得这个人将来能成大器

079☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

果然好多萌新，来来来，科普下：

【荧光绿.jpg】、【餐厅服务小哥.jpg】【条纹西装.jpg】【蜘蛛侠.jpg】

080☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

…………………………

081☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

…………………………………………

082☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

这些衣服的杀伤力……哦天……

083☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

谁！谁给我血瓶！血条一下子空了救命！！！

084☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我还在想能难看到哪里去……结果……对不起我的脸好疼

085☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

卧槽看得我要窒息……

086☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

这服饰……一言难尽……再看看A的……我的天……

087☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

之前B站有up主做了他们的视频，对比起来简直了……有个评语说“简直是公开处刑”

088☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

公开处刑哈哈哈哈这个评论我笑了

089☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

不过换了服装师就好很多，发型也变了不是那种少年发型，越来越帅越来越撩

【将军服.jpg】、【锦衣卫.jpg】

090☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

？？？？？？？？

091☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

！！！！！！！！！！

092☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

………………对不起，这是同一个人吗?我这是夸赞！

093☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

妈呀帅飞！！！这期间发生了什么！！啊啊啊这个潇洒俊逸的男人是谁！

094☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

人靠衣装这句话没错的……

095☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

卧槽帅哭我！哪里来的小可爱！哦不大可爱！快到姐姐怀里来！

096☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

来来，放个抖音治愈下 【抖音社会摇.gif】、【抖音女装.gif】、【抖音仿音.gif】

097☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈楼上你不是个黑粉吧！好不容易吸引了粉丝放这个会吓跑人家的！

098☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

抖音怎么了！那叫可爱！体现真我本我！

099☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

……我是抖音转粉的，太逗了他哈哈哈哈让我先笑三分钟！

100☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

恕我直言……抖音里那位逗比真的是和赛场上那个冷峻的男人是一个人吗？！？！？！

时间果然是残忍的东西……

101☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A是白切黑的帅逼，又皮又自恋，B是神经大条傻白甜，一根筋拧到底

以及别听A胡说，当初他们第一次见面B高过他的肩膀，现在是差不多高，或者B更高一点

也不理解这样两个人怎么走到一起的，一个心思缜密得可怕，一个走到街上都怕被人骗，结果最后果然被一个骗子骗走了，呵呵

一开始他们也不熟吧，后面是A把B当弟弟宠，做什么都不忘提他一下，B和他熟悉起来就放开了，大孩子带着小孩子捣蛋

也没维持多长时间，原因你们懂的

那些黑子评论我删了，看着心烦，私信骂谢谢

108☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊，没维持多长时间懂的，黑子嘛，蹭热度嘛

109☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

这也？？也不想想实力不够能蹭吗？

110☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

仿佛能脑补出B一脸懵逼“啊蹭热度？”

111☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

B：啊不好意思不小心蹭到热度了，那我走远一点……

112☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈楼上exo me？？？？

113☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A:？？？？？？你站住！？？？

114☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A:谁说我不让你蹭的？快过来！蹭多一点！

115☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A:趁我还新鲜热乎着赶紧蹭！抓紧！

116☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈什么鬼！

117☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

233333333楼上也是很皮了

118☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

难怪之后A那么拼命cueB……叛逆期的孩子

家长：你不能这么做！

A:就不！

家长：快说你和B不熟！

A:我跟他感情好得能穿一条裤子！！！

120☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上过了啊！真的过了！

121☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

其实我怀疑因为粉丝这么激动导致A叛逆心理，更主动去撩B结果把自己搭进去了……

122☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

那是，我们B无敌可爱！

123☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

感觉黑粉偷鸡不成蚀把米……爽！

124☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

 

难怪前期有段时间B一直对A显得这么拘谨，还有点生疏，明明上颁奖台都是先冲上去抱A

那个时候刚好也是B的黑洞期？都没有看到互动，A那时候也是显得很不开心的样子

125☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哇那时候我站他们，简直哭到心碎

黑洞期真的太让人绝望，心想完了完了，他们还是受到粉丝的影响了

……结果掉头就看到B和A在波士顿约会吃饭……

……赔我眼泪

126☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

仔细想想他们怎么会因为粉丝超级受影响呢

B难说，但过了黑洞期成熟很多，估计看开了

127☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

都是世界级比赛撑下来的怪物

这么容易受影响也不会走到如今的高度了

128☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

126楼我也是！

曝出来一起吃饭粉丝都在疯狂炸，结果他们又疏远起来

简直一颗枣后一巴掌，我们都超级崩溃

眼见着A就要退役了啊，当时都心死了，想他们开心就好

……结果B用五周跳告了白

129☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

……我突然能猜出楼主是谁的队友了，这种嫁亲闺女的既视感……

130☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

呸！是儿砸！儿砸！！

131☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

五周跳真的叹为观止

男人都这么浪漫的吗？

132☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

难怪LZ暴怒了哈哈，五周跳很伤的吧

同意楼上，不是很懂你们花滑男单的浪漫

但五周跳的时候我看了，B的表情太让人心动了

……………………简直想嫁给B

133☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

当初还没意识到这意味着什么，纯粉应该是“B终于超越A了”，粉丝又轰轰烈烈掐架，说谁更厉害

说什么“如果如果”，带着旧伤啊，舆论压力啊，要多惨有多惨

我看那些粉丝上论证，摆事实，实在不忍心提醒她们

领奖台上两个笑得无忧无虑的小傻子就差没亲一起了，你们是瞎了吗？！

134☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈对，正主甜死了你们粉丝掐什么掐！

就你们戏多！

135☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

好像从那时起他们变得低调起来的

我以为是A退役了所以没啥联系了呢

哦原来是在一起了【抠鼻.jpg】

136☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

说实话我觉得A也是挺开心的吧，那场他其实发挥出所有实力了

伤痛什么的谁没有呢，可能会有不甘心，但更多的是自豪？那几年B的p分也提高了不少，加上bug一样的五周跳，输了好像也算心服口服？

……不过据说A当时闹着想复出来着

137☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈B也是很皮了，退役赛祭杀器，难怪A想复出

那个自尊心超强的家伙肯定超级不甘心想反超的

估计A冷静下来发现这是B的告白，又乐滋滋了

五周跳是B的

B是我的！

138☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

这么想B也是很甜了啊，明明是自己的武器，第一次用是为了告白

五周跳：？？？你就这么把我送给别人了？你居然利用我去告白！？不爱你了！

139☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

B简直是小甜饼啊，嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷

140☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

楼主说得挺对的，A和B完全是两个风格的人

不说媒体吧，在日常问他们目标的话就很容易体现出来：

A：这个赛季目标要拿到冠军！冠军！必须冠军！

B：啊？目标啊……比以前更好？

141☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

……

142☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

…………

143☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

………………

145☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

………………………………

148☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

脑补了A君的坚毅脸和B君的仓鼠呆萌脸，终于理解为什么会分攻受了

149☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

诸位能否解释下，完全跟不上进度啊！

150☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

风格不同嘛，A就是外表柔美型的，动作行云流水艺术感很强，一到赛场很有杀气，A的《SEIMEI》是圈粉作，巅峰是巴黎大溜达，撩死人不偿命，而且这么小年纪就能把罗朱的凄美表现得淋漓尽致，确实和天赋经历努力分不开的

B钢铁直男型的，专注技术所以表现力差了……不少，台风很明显压不过A

……当然那是很久以前的事了，B的《少年将军》简直戳破阿姨的老心脏

太强了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

152☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

《少年将军》！圈粉作！除去五周跳编排也是牛逼到不行！终于！终于！神一般的历史人物啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

153☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

少年将军？！？！抱起B一个百米冲刺！！！

154☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

抱走？楼上，A在对你深情凝视哦【微笑.jpg】

155☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

为《少年将军》疯狂打call！！！！！我觉得B就是适合这样的凌厉霸气少年风！！！

156☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

《少年将军》？？？是我知道的那个少年将军吗？天惹！！谁说B比A差的站出来！我们来对簿公堂！！！

157☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

卧槽《少年将军》？！？？？！扶朕起来！朕还能战五百年！

158☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊暴风哭泣！除了《少年将军》还有好多！《蜘蛛侠》、《卧虎藏龙》，黑洞期后归来的《锦衣卫》，呃其实我最喜欢《李白》……

159☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

卧槽遇到同好！《锦衣卫》潇洒飘逸但是我更喜欢《李白》哈哈哈哈哈

160☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

《李白》太撩了……不是那种故意的撩，而是皮皮地撩，这才是我大国气度！

161☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

看他跳《李白》我都惊呆了，本来以为他会一直凌厉霸气下去的

结果看到他潇洒俊逸的一面，才发现他终于也蜕变成一个男人了啊

呜呜呜呜呜

又开心又心疼，心疼他经历的那些，开心的是他撑过来了，他的成长有目共睹

162☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

看他拿着扇子我也！不过跳得超好看啊啊啊啊！

那笑出小虎牙的样子特别特别可爱，和《少年将军》完全不同的画风！

165☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

《少年将军》已经很让人震撼了

没想到他还能跳出《李白》

不愧是A看上的人！【自豪脸】

167☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

据说是B心血来潮死缠着编舞编的，编舞都要疯了说你要是能两周内跳出来就让你去，结果他跳出来了……所以说除了努力天赋也是很重要的啊……

给我八辈子我也跳不出来啊

又据说一开始B打算取名叫《太白》，皮一下真开心嘻嘻

170☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈《太白》是在夸他自己吗？什么时候出现的臭屁属性？！

171☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

好好，你白，你最白，你白了不起

172☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈太白，想起了抖音他嘚瑟自己白……这么皮的吗？！

173☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈太白GJ！

174☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

但是也很洒脱啊，据说是根据诗词改变

君不见，黄河之水天上来，奔流到海不复回。

175☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哇鸡皮疙瘩要起来了

178☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

人生得意须尽欢，莫使金樽空对月！

179☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我家B也是个文化人！哼！

180☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

《李白》？？？还有这个吗？我怎么不知道？？！我怕不是个假粉！！！？

182☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

不奇怪啦，《李白》出现在表演滑好像没正式在自由滑里表现过，滑的次数屈指可数。第一次B表演我们都要疯了，怎么能这么撩啊啊啊啊是不是被A带坏的啊啊啊啊我和死党抱头痛哭……看着他从小男孩长成男子汉太不容易了……真的不容易啊……

183☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

唉，是说丧心病狂的黑洞期吗，总觉得这样传奇的选手都会经历特别黑暗的一段时期，比如A再比如B

184☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

都是让人心疼的小天使，知道他们在一起特别暖心啊

185☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A和B有互相联系方式，没确认关系前平时也会聊聊天，不多

太明显了，恋爱中的大男孩，还想严刑逼供，他居然很坦然就承认了，说“就是喜欢啊”

怕我心脏不够坏又补了一句“很喜欢昂”

………………………………

还没想出来怎么做思想工作他又说“我打死也不会说出去的”

其实他想得比我们更多更远，毕竟是两个人的未来吧，A又是大直男

……我真是被猪油蒙了心，当时怎么会觉得一个巴掌拍不响！

186☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈一个巴掌拍不响？

188☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啪！——明明超——响的！

189☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

hhhhhhhh楼主脸疼，脸好疼！

190☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啪啪啪啪啪啪啪哈哈哈哈哈哈

191☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊，暧昧期的心情……苦涩的暗恋，B也有那一天

193☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

暗恋啊……算了放过他无意间撩我了

194☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

一直以为B没开窍原来……这么早吗？！所以小段子是真的？！

195☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

楼上说！什么小段子？！

196☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哦就是，教练苦口婆心劝他不要被恋爱影响太多……B茫然地看了教练一眼，当场来了个4Lz+3T……

197☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈real耿直！

198☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好萌啊

199☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈B:我没有！我不是！

200☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

B：教练你信我！你真的信我！不信我做给你看！

202☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

然后4Lz+3T甩一脸

203☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

………………

204☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈教练：？？？？？

205☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

教练：我是谁？我在哪儿？我刚才说了什么？？？

206☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

黑洞期藕断丝连吧，中间有一段时间是大奖赛，经常往A那边跑，至今不知道他们怎么互通心意的，大概是用五周跳告的白……

不是很懂这两个人，反正确认关系保密得很好我们都不知道，真正知道是因为吵架……

补充上面的：

不是两周，准确来说是十二天，丧心病狂的不是黑洞期，而是黑洞期后回来的B

五周跳就是他黑洞期后提出来的，我们都觉得他疯了，他还是坚持要跳，所以有了《少年将军》，跳出来很不容易，教练一开始强烈反对，看完后立刻就哭了……其实《锦衣卫》一开始也不顺利，真的算是把B磨碎了一点点重新组起来的，那段时间B瘦得很厉害，体脂差点不能达标，最后是A知道监督着他去休息才好一点，那时候他们刚确立关系，本来是蜜里调油的时期，结果吵架得很厉害吧，全队都知道了

207☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

？？？

208☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

？？？？？？？？！？！

209☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

什么？！？！？！？我居然不知道？！？！？！我一个脑残粉！？！？！

212☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

无法想象A和B吵架的样子……想了一下，居然觉得B吵不过A？

213☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

说到吵架就想起A和B互相飚有口音的英语最后拿家乡话互吵……确定能听懂？唉，看B描述觉得很搞笑看到楼主这么说又笑不出来

214☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

听楼主描述真的很惨烈了……完全没听B提起过，惨烈得估计和A的血魅一拼吧

215☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊不要提血魅，真的很心疼

216☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

血魅……暴风哭泣……

217☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

很惨烈，我刚好有朋友在去看了一眼，那段时期B也是很消沉的，就是拼命挣扎着要上来的感觉，啊远景拍了一张，找到了【低头垂眼的B.jpg】

218☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊看起来好累，宝宝到妈妈怀里来！

219☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

这么憔悴的B！A君干什么吃了？！

220☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

天好心疼，抱抱呜呜呜

221☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

之前说A和B完全不一样吧，A是那种表面答应得好好的转身我行我素的人，B就是答应了就答应了，不能答应的一点软都不服，所以A劝他的时候他直接一口回绝说不休息……然后就吵起来了，两个人都是一根筋拧到底的，拧巴了很长时间，后面是曝出来A要做一个大手术B才坐不住的，想直接去陪A，又和一个很重要的赛事撞上，A不让B去陪他而是去比赛，据说分手这样的狠话都放出来了，唉……搞这么一出，我们一群人心脏都七上八下的

222☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

 

哇……哇，分手……

223☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

分手？！？！？！哈？！？！？？！？！

224☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

分？？？手？？？居然这么威胁？！！有点过分吧？！？！

225☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

分就分！又不只有A你一棵树！抱走我家B！不约！！！

226☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

这么想也有道理，以A的傲气肯定不乐意自己拖后腿吧，因为要B陪着导致他错过比赛什么的？那估计比杀了他还难受，唉两个不坦诚的人……

227☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊是那段时间吗？奥运前的热身赛，确实也很重要的……B拿了银牌啦但是看起来不是很开心，台下还拍到他咬牙红着眼圈的样子，黑粉各种嘲讽，气死我们了

228☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哇……好虐……我已经后悔进这个贴子了呜呜呜呜呜

229☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

大概是最关键的时刻不能陪在爱人身边，以B的实力加上那个时候的出场阵容其实拿金牌是很稳的，结果拿了银……对于一群鸡毛蒜皮都要计较的键盘手肯定抓紧机会喷啊，真的很过分……

而且爱人还提分手……哇一声哭出来……

230☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊爆炸虐……关键时刻不是我在你身边还辜负了你的期望什么的……啊啊啊我要去哭一场

232☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

楼上！我和你一起哭！

233☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

还有我！抱团痛哭！

234☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

对，热身赛是拿了银，不过这样就被击败也不是我们全队都自豪的B了，后面他还是撑过来，吃了六针封闭，在奥运拿到了金，那一刻真的全场沸腾，唉，太不容易了

235☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

6？？？！？

236☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

六、六针……

237☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

六……六六六……六针？！？！？！？完全没提起啊！？？！

238☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

这种事谁这么无聊动不动提啊，上来就说“嘿我打了六针封闭呢”能加分吗？

加上B自身性格……上13针他也一脸“今天状态不错”

其实职业运动员都这样吧，如果成功了这就是勋章，如果失败了就什么也不是

所以也别强调是怎么能拿到奖牌了，都不容易

可是还是好心疼

239☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

只能用“拿到金牌没白吃六针”来安慰自己了……都是疯子！！！

240☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

没错奥运！那个跪在冰上亲吻的男人！我一个爆哭！！！

243☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

卧槽跪冰亲吻……看起来很美其实爆炸虐，爆炸虐！

244☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

真的爆炸虐！那种用尽全力后露出的释然！我们很多人都哭了啊啊啊啊啊

246☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

对，就像是凤凰涅槃

听圈里的人说队里是反对他去的，他还是上了，估计也是赌上了一切吧

就像索契的A君，同样背负沉甸甸的压力，毕竟是主场啊，以那时候的环境又……唉

247☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

真的庆幸他撑过来了

他撑过来了

老母亲爆哭！！

248☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

 

 

啊啊啊啊啊那个跪冰吻！我看到图的时候哇一下就哭了

太不容易了！

249☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我在现场！

觉得他表演完后筋疲力尽要站不稳的感觉，又撑住了

笑得像初见的少年啊啊啊啊啊啊！那种满满的骄傲和自豪感！

本来要下去又回来跪下，把吻落到手上放在冰面啊啊啊啊啊啊

他笑的时候我简直要当场去世！！！

落下亲吻二次去世！！！

250☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

B君我是冰面！我是那时候的冰面！快向我求婚！

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

251☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

那一瞬我以为他被A附体了，抱着死党尖叫泪流满面，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

252☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

原来当时顶着这么大压力啊……啊啊啊啊更心疼他了

253☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

一直压力很大吧，上一届的遗憾这一届的主场，加上A君，舆论的压力和热身赛的失利……真的很心疼这个孩子啊

254☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊有种B和A在一起B亏了的感觉是怎么回事！

255☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我也……

257☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊那个跪冰吻吗！超级超级温柔啊！有一种吾家男儿初长成的感觉呜呜呜呜

259☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

不说了，上图【跪冰吻.jpg】【跪冰吻.gif】

260☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

261☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

窝草这是谁！这不是我认识的呆萌的B君！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊妈妈我要嫁给他！！！

262☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

楼上醒醒，才被宣布名花有主了，小心A来追杀你

263☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

站在废墟之中还开出绝美的花，真的太漂亮了

264☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这个男人好帅！！！

265☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊对不起现在我只会啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

266☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

其实照片最初爆出来的时候我已经激动过了，但是再次看到……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

267☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我的妈！！！就是这张图！！！当初刷爆了微博首页！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

268☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

269☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我gahgiohasrgiquebsfjd

270☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

271☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊妈妈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

272☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！

273☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

评论都在生孩子吗？加上我一个：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

274☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

诸君！！！我理清了！！！当时我在现场！！！我就说我好像碰到了A君！！！

278☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

？！？！？！？？？？？？？

281☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

楼上有情况！说！！！说出真相饶你不死！

282☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊呸，楼上的楼上！快说！！！

283☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊不……啊算了，总之你快点说啊啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！

284☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊我走的后门啦所以有很好的位置，但是也有嘉宾席什么，还有个拄着拐杖走路的很像A的人，一直静静坐在旁边看比赛，他情绪外露还挺明显的，等到B上场身体都绷紧了，我还在想是不是死忠粉或者家人之类的……但没好意思打扰，应该说他身上有种很特殊的气质吧，给我一种……可远观不可亵玩的感觉【不要打我】

288☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

卧槽？！？！？！？所以那一次奥运是A亲自去看了吗！？？

289☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

术后不恢复直接就去！？？这么凶残吗？！？？

292☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

幸亏奥运在老家……飞的话时间……也很长啊！还是会有影响的吧？啊我倒戈了，我心疼A君……

293☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

仔细回想A君真的很帅啊！就是那种气质【口水】，啊为什么当初我没有找他合照呢……

294☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我有图！我有！我就坐在对面！抓拍到！快看！【A君嘉宾席.jpg】

295☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啧啧啧看这个自豪的小表情

296☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啧啧啧看这个嘚瑟的小表情

297☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啧啧啧看这个不服气结果掩饰不了开心的表情

298☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

是的，A赶到现场看B比赛了，不过没有告诉B，我们也不知道，看到A拄着拐杖出现的时候我们都傻掉了

后面A就一直在安慰他，我们上了队车才发现A！B眼睛红都像兔子枕在A的肩膀睡着了，A的领口湿了一片……

299☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

………………莫名很萌很温馨是怎么回事？在赛场上死撑着不哭结果碰到自家亲爱的来了扁扁嘴直接爆哭

300☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我、我也觉得……其实B一直给我看起来傻萌实际很冷静也会逗比，痛哭这种事很少出现了已经……奥运热身赛拿银就红了眼圈也咬牙不哭，结果碰到A……反、反差萌？

301☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我的脆弱只在你面前展露什么的……

302☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

这样看A君其实也很担心B君吧，术后不顾一切就过来看他的比赛，也没有提前说而是在他比赛完后才出现，怕影响他发挥……啊，好暖心

303☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A一直是这样的人啦，很体贴，从一开始就很照顾B的，在B上升期那段时间他已经站在巅峰了，在媒体面前不停cue他，远远见过一次，是真的让人印象深刻呢

304☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

想象了下他拄拐杖出现在公众里的样子……啊有种神祇被拉下凡间的感觉……

305☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

有、有点爽？

306☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

你们11区有A又如何！还不是我们B的！

308☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

楼上醒醒，分攻受的话占便宜的应该是对岸那群逗比们

309☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

毕竟A的气场真的很强哈哈哈哈，B就是奶乎乎的

哎想看他们的日常，结果又老不出现，绝望

只能寄望于别的选手的社交APP和商演了

310☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

毕竟这种事在国内还是有点敏感，虽然大部分都是支持状态啦

不过到底是有争议啊，双方也是为了保护对方变得低调吧

尤其是B，从网瘾少年变得不能再低调，可是偶尔看到他出现在别人的博里，看起来很幸福

311☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

都不容易啊，据说之前在练习的时候B差点出事，据说哦，据说A看到后哮喘立刻犯了，可见多惊险

不是还有个贴子扒这件事来着，但挺久了不知道能不能找回来

312☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哮喘犯了？天啊，怎么这么不注意

313☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

又想起血魅和跟随事件了，B你能不能让你哥放点心(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

314☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

想想B受到的痛苦好像也……这一对非要这么虐心吗！明明隔壁描述很温馨很甜的啊！

315☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

应该是又甜又虐吧，我萌的cp哭着也要站完！

316☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

只是据说啦，还据说B也被A吓得够呛来着，脸都白了

唉这两个小傻子

317☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

小傻子+1

318☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

窒息……等等？一个熊扑？他们平时见面都这样的吗？

319☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

楼上你的关注点……不过这两个这么皮很有可能……

320☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

他们两个真的巨皮……B一开始还好最后也走偏了，明明蜘蛛侠做个互动都有点僵硬，非常害羞，跳到《李白》居然还去调戏了下裁判，啊还我软萌可爱纯天然的B！

321☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈又调戏裁判，感觉这个时代的裁判都要有一颗强大的心脏

322☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

也对，先是P君，再是A君，然后是B君……

323☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

调戏裁判小分队

324☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

裁判：？？？我不要面子的啊！？？？

325☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

裁判：好好好，分给你，都给你！

326☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈B：给不给我分！不给？不给再来个wink！

327☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

再不给！再不给我给你虎牙笑！

328☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

再不给我就女装了啊！

329☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈楼上们也是很皮了

330☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈够了啊，当心A眼神杀气max冲到裁判席！女装？敢？！？

331☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

233333333333333充满杀气的A有点萌怎么回事

332☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A:女装想都别想！给不给高分！【举起手里的冰刀

333☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

然后冰刀开始变长！变得40米长！

334☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

裁判？？？？？？？有话好好说！好好说！

335☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

给你给你！都给你！毕竟李白这么撩！

反正我看了鼻血差点下来……

336☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

 

妈的不要提《李白》！！！都是A的锅！！！

337☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A:不服来咬我啊。

338☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

…………………………靠！

339☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

说真的，《李白》这么撩A看了不会吃醋吗？想起A的疯鹅子……那时候我还是个女友粉，疯狂吃醋啊啊啊啊啊

340☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈疯鹅子是什么鬼形容！

341☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

偏偏A还对疯鹅子有莫名的执念……

342☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

B：哼，让你撩，我也会。

343☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我还在思考为什么不是胸口湿一片……然后想起了两个人的身高……

345☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈楼上的你们够了啊！不要老把关注点放在奇怪的地方！

每次变得煽情又立刻笑出来

346☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

奥运真的扬眉吐气啊，而且B的变化很大，倒不是公子如玉之类的，就是那种很彪悍霸道的小狮子，但一进入角色就能把少年将军的霸气和锦衣卫的凌冽表达出来，啊进步神速，不愧是男神！

348☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

其实我很萌年下但是……就是觉得B压不过A哈哈哈

350☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

大概是因为A切开黑？B私下真的很软萌，不是性格而是不经意露出来的那种，单纯的少年气，哎不过也很久没见到了……自从黑洞期他就断了一切社交，都是A的锅！！！

351☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A：？？？

352☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A:又关我什么事？？？

353☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A:人在家中坐，锅从天上来。

354☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

OOC了上面，A应该是不管是不是他的锅，都会：不服咬我啊。

355☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

………………

356☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

………………………………

357☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊组团! 去咬A！

358☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

庆功宴什么的B没有去，我去敲门发现是A开的门……换了身衣服，直接堵在门口淡定又礼貌地说B休息了，又笑眯眯说谢谢我们的关心，带了点咬牙切齿的感觉，就像说“你们就这么照顾他的？”

？？？还不是你的锅！你都劝不住我们能劝得住吗？！这对狗男男！！！

妈的，还想着送两箱海鲜泡面奖励下B！老子不送了！自己吃！！！

360☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈狗粮在脸上冷冷地拍

361☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈我不应该在车里我应该在车底

362☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

hhhhhhhhhhhh心疼楼主

363☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈楼主哭晕，海鲜泡面不给！蜘蛛侠也不给！！！

364☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

说起蜘蛛侠就想起奥运会上的那场蜘蛛侠雨，帅呆了

365☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

对对，超级多蜘蛛侠！【蜘蛛侠雨.jpg】

366☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊这个背影！啊啊啊啊漫天的蜘蛛侠雨！！！啊啊啊我爱的少年！不！我爱的！男人！

367☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

B那个时候是不是还不知道A来了？可能我戴了有色眼镜B看起来有点小落寞，背对着蜘蛛侠雨反而……很有感觉啊！就是“我为你取得的成就而你不在”那种……

368☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

毕竟一直陪伴的人不在身边嘛，会有点小失落的啦

其实仔细看还是发现很霸气的，有种王者睥睨的感觉

好吧我也戴了有色眼镜，实锤都坐实了！就是看起来有点小难过！

369☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

对对，不知道是不是没从戏中出来带了点悲凉

370☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

你给了我整个世界，却再无法与我并肩。

371☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

………………………………

372☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

…………………………………………

373☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

……………………………………

374☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊住口！快住口！！！！！

375☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊暴击！

376☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

卧槽371楼你是要杀人吗！你杀了我吧！！！

377☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

刀！我刀呢？！？！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

378☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

好虐啊啊啊啊啊怎么这么虐！想起他们最后一次一起站在领奖台，其实我激动得要哭出来可是自从A退役后B就一直孤零零的……也不会小碎步蹦跶着去抱对手了……

379☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

再无法与我并肩……

380☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我已经死亡……不用抢救了谢谢……我选择死亡！！！！

381☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊说好的甜呢！！！这是论坛啊！！！我是不是进错了地方！！！

382☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

再、再也无法并肩……卧槽……

383☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

妈的要不要这么虐！我不看了！我走！我走还不行吗！！！！

384☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

靠这对明明是HE啊！不是应该甜甜甜吗！这么虐是怎么回事！怎么回事！！我gasunondjfhvnskav！

385☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

别哭！现在他们不是在一起嘛！拿张蜘蛛侠流星雨治愈一下！

386☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

不哭不哭，我忘记补充了A其实有带小熊维尼，结束后就把他的维尼丢了出去笑得很开心

387☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊蜘蛛侠雨也很难治愈我了！很难！！！

388☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这对夫夫一定要一把刀一把糖吗！放过我！

390☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

被虐得想退出又忍不住继续往下看，哭着看！

391☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

这么想真的很虐，B的巅峰期紧跟在A的退役后，以A对职业的执着和热爱程度

想复出都有可能……

就是想回到冰场上再和你较量，再多比一场，哪怕多比一场

对于B，一直在面前引领的那个人不在了，剩下自己

可不可以再比一场，多比一场也好

想再和你一起站在领奖台上，想再光明正大地、当着全世界的面拥抱你啊

392☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

可是你却再也没办法跟我并肩了

393☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

卧槽你们都住口！！！够了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊/(ㄒoㄒ)/

394☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

这对不是HE吗！收收你们的脑洞！都给我甜！甜起来！！！

395☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我们要甜甜甜甜甜！！！！

396☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

【蜘蛛侠流星雨.gif】

我萌的cp全世界最甜！！！！

399☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

其实除了蜘蛛侠流星雨还有一小段维尼雨……总觉得一些细心的观众也发现了什么……当然维尼被淹没在巨量的蜘蛛侠中

500☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

那已经不是雨了，是冰雹……我还看到有妹子买了一个书包的蜘蛛侠，说要一个一个丢出去

501☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我见过有丢一捆的……

502☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

反正就跟不要钱一样死命往下扔……我本来想买结果附近的商店都售空了……

503☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

其实我们一直在夸A的颜，对B的魅力是不是有什么误解？想想那场蜘蛛侠雨跟流星雨一样……

504☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

对……而且还撩到了A君……

505☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

B在国外有多少女友粉妈妈粉……你们怕是不知道，黑洞期归来后更夸张

506☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

认真起来很英俊平时又特别软萌的男人谁不喜欢！就问你们！谁！不！喜！欢！！

507☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

就问你们用破纪录的五周跳告白有谁！还！有！谁！！！

508☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

又奶又孩子气，在某些方面反而意外固执认真，帅到炸，实力又强，放我眼里分分钟嫁好吗！

509☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

所以根本是A抢走了我们的宝贝！这个切开黑！！！

510☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

竟然无言以对……

516☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

突然能理解楼主被抢儿子的复杂心情了……

517☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

但A本身就是神仙一样的存在……想吐槽又不知道哪里吐起……

518☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

神仙眷侣，好了，下一对

519☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

神仙眷侣，下一对

520☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈神仙眷侣GJ！

521☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

盖章了盖章了

522☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

hhhhhhhh这个形容！一本满足！

526☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

等等？？只有我在意楼主说的“休息了”？这么快？？？

527☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

嗯？？？？？？

528☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哦哦哦哦！喜闻乐见的小黑屋时间吗！！！

529☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

众所乐见的开车时间！！！

530☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哦这个不用想多，因为B真的太累了好像哭得筋疲力尽后就睡着了吧，我们还被某人秀了一脸

531☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

……怎么觉得楼上惊现知情人士？？

532☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

不是楼主的号？？难道是别的队友？？

533☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

……现在的队友都这么闲吗……

534☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

秀了一脸是什么情况？A难道还发了社交朋友圈？？？

535☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A和B的事数起来可是大瓜啊，我们也是要吃瓜的好吧

没啥，就是B哭完了睡醒了很饿想要吃东西，A本来想跑出来帮他买吃的不是有伤在身嘛，B就让他去休息自己跑出来顺带帮A带吃的，刚好穿着比较宽松的短袖……

539☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

？？？？？？？

540☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

！！！！！！！！

541☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

吻……吻痕？！？！？！？！

542☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

纳尼！？！？！？！？！？？！？

543☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

不是，是牙印……惊呆了我们所有人……幸亏没有外人在不然后果不堪设想

简直无法想象，一手抱着烤串一手抱着金拱门外卖，叼着肉串的时候刚好露出脖颈，卧槽，闪瞎我们一群人

544☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

……………………………………

545☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

牙、牙印……不愧是A啊宣誓主权也这么霸【you】气【zhi】呢……

546☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

倒不如说是与【zhen】众【de】不【you】同【zhi】吧……

547☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

这是真的很幼稚了……

549☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

B居然没反抗让A乱来了吗，好宠啊(¯﹃¯)

550☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

B：宠你不是两三天~

551☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

爱你爱你爱你爱你爱~不~完~

552☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

这操作……简直让人窒息……

553☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

青春期的男孩子也不会……

到底几岁了……

554☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

三岁不能再多了！

555☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A……属狗的吗？？？

558☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

不好意思他好像还真的是属狗的

559☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

……………………

560☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

………………………………

561☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

…………………………………………

562☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

难怪那次庆功宴合照发的时间那么奇怪，B也没有直播

原来！！

562☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

对，一些戏精还说队伍孤立B，因为说碰到队伍从外面吃饭回来B不在，合照也是在酒店照的

563☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

原来是人家根本不想去！要陪着爱人嗷嗷！可怜我们队被秀恩爱还被误会

564☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈结果队里全员一个一个艾特B还发了【微笑.jpg】

也是很委屈了23333333333333

565☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

宝宝委屈，宝宝不说

566☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

对啊，好可爱啊被秀一脸还帮忙打掩护

567☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

难怪B又奶又甜，被这样团宠能不甜吗

想到以后他会这样宠A就又羡慕又欣慰

568☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

把队里宠他的方式全部放到A身上

宠的方式千千万万，我专宠你一个

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我不行了，好甜！

570☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

天啦A是拐了怎样的一个甜甜回家啦⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

571☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

一直在想以A和B的经历会不会让A一直宠着B来着

看楼主的恨铁不成钢像是B也有一直宠着A

真好，互宠

572☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

有时候觉得A宠B是理所当然的嘛，A属于很让我们放心的那一类，B会忍不住当小孩子来看呢

现在觉得有B这样的小甜饼宠A也好棒啊好棒

573☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

嗯，希望有B陪着A能过得更加开心啊

Hhhhhhhhh想起他们在冰场的互动也是很温馨了

满满的糖

576☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

说起冰场互动确实，B对A忽冷忽热的

倒是A一直坚持不懈在B旁边打转……看得我们一群老阿姨

B多看A一眼啊！再多看一眼！

结果黑洞期回来

……求求你们收敛点，这样很容易让我们zqsg的！

580☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

现在zqsg也无所畏惧了

我磕爆！！！

581☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我也算知情人士啦，来加个糖

一直想两个不同的人在一起一定会特别艰难，A和B是典型

但是某一次在冰场练习看到躺大腿啊！！！

而且是A躺B大腿！！

周围的人见到都见惯不惊啊！要是我尖叫会显得很傻！

只能攥紧娃娃在旁边暗中观察orz

590☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

？？？？？？？？

591☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

纳尼？？！？！？？！？！！？

592☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

wtf？！？？！？！？！

593☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

躺……

595☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

卧槽！！！又是哪里刷落的知情人士！！！？

596☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈？躺……？！？！我doisanigwmgahew

599☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

不是，你们能不能别这样_(:з」∠)_

之前黑洞期我们多绝望你们都不出来安慰，现在通通发糖？

600☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

怕不是假的吧……

601☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

正主都HE了，假的糖也磕

谁让他们不光明正大发糖！！！

603☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

……还有比我们更惨的cp粉吗

明明正主都HE了我们还要磕假糖……

604☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊，一首凉凉送给自己

606☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈你们当做段子听就好了

不说是因为不想惊扰他们，当时他们真的很低调啦

你们粉丝又太可怕

A当时应该是很累吧，戴着耳机躺在B大腿上睡着了，身上盖着的是B的外套哦

为什么我知道，因为是B的风格啊，玫瑰金玫瑰金

有人经过找B说话，B就很紧张捂住A的耳朵做了小声的嘴型

就是很紧张，非常紧张，特别可爱

大概就是，把珍宝护在手里小心翼翼的感觉，不想让人打扰

然后他不是有耳洞么，当时戴着一枚银色的耳环，垂下眼睛一直看着A

微微低头耳环闪闪的，表情很温柔

608☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

脑补了下B的仓鼠紧张脸

再脑补了下B微微歪着脑袋目不转睛凝视A的温柔脸

苏爆

嫉妒使我丑陋

612☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

在B君面前会显露出柔软一面的A君

会容纳A君全部的B君

嘤嘤……他们怎么这么好

620☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

假的！！！都是假的！！！！

要这么疯狂提醒自己！！！

………………………………………………

你们为什么还不去结婚啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

625☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

就去吃了个饭，又有边角料了？

争执这个有意思吗，以他们现在的情况……再限制级的都做过了吧

躺大腿算什么啊？？？

650☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

………………

651☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

…………………………

652☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

……………………………………

653☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

650楼说得很有道理……

躺大腿算什么，假不假我也磕！

655☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

真真假假分不清楚，图个乐就好啦

不要蠢到到处乱说就行

660☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

没错，这种事都要有图有真相的， 比如A一脸宠溺看着B并且揉揉他的脑袋

【A摸头B.jpg】

661☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

？？？？？？？？又来？！？！？！？？！？！？！

662☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

又出现知情人士……算了我已经麻木了

663☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我这老心脏啊……经不起这么多折腾啊……

不过从知道他们在一起后好像装了个起搏器一样，随时准备心跳复苏

664☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我比较感兴趣他们的戒指……什么时候求的婚？？

B的手指真好看⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

665☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哦那个啊，奥运结束后吧，我们都在场来着

B给A跳了个双人滑，A不是受伤了嘛不能上冰，那群小崽子起哄要玩双人

B就直接上去一个人跳了《卧虎藏龙》，也不知道什么时候学会的，自从p分唰唰唰坐了火箭一样，跳啥就啥，男大十八变啊，看得我们都鼓掌叫好

666☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？？！我他妈？！？！？！？？！？！？！？！？！！

667☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊卧槽？！？！？！？！？！？！？

668☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

艹艹艹艹艹！！！！！！！这个也不知道！！！！！有实锤吗！！！求视频！！！我他妈要疯！！！！！

669☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

卧槽？！敢情进军冰球速滑还打算进军双人滑了？！？！？！会玩！！！

680☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我靠不要有视频！我怕我会哭出来！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

682☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

嘁你们这点定力

抛跳这种确实没有，但很明显看得出是双人，不赖

没有视频，因为是B心血来潮跳的，我们也没打算记录什么

有些美用双眼见证过就足够了

滑完A就把戒指拿出来套B手上了

689☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊hafogbfiqbq03r625

699☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我们永远想象不到他们有多浪漫，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊躺大腿算什么啊！！！！

700☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊【bm哭泣】妈妈我圆满了！！！圆满了！！！！！

710☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

两个带伤的还坚持不懈秀我们一脸，呵呵

不过为了不让他搞事就把他们打包丢去旅游了，反正两个人都要养伤，静养

算啦，征途这么久，即使不是并肩，以另一种方式互相陪伴扶持也是很幸福的事情，年轻人啊

741☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

你怕不是忘了家长会吧……A一来全队都知道情况了，直接按住两个小年轻要求坦白从严抗拒更严

742☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

家长会？这速度有点快啊？？？

743☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

不快了，都有牙印了，都一个人的双人滑了，换我我操碎了老母亲的心

850☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哦哦哦家长会！然后呢？然后？！？！

851☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

结果A超级淡定，完全有备而来，我就说他是白切黑

认真跟我们讲了他们的人生规划，连领养几个孩子都想好了，还有发布会记者会什么的全部都准备好了，只要B乐意随时可以公开

这次来也找足了理由，完全挑不出刺

……………………妈的这一点真的很佩服他们这种行事风格，严谨妥当，万无一失

852☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

不然要怎么把可爱的B抱回家呢

853☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

说明两个人都是认真的啊

有种手拉手跪坐在榻榻米上低头见家长的既视感

854☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

然后队伍的师兄师姐们成了反派，恶婆婆之类的，把可怜的小夫妻围起来，凶神恶煞严刑逼供

855☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

不过连嫁了亲闺女的楼主都佩服，说明A是真的考虑得很充分啊，会有“啊可以放心交给这个家伙”的感觉

856☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

呸！跟你说了是儿砸！！儿砸！！！！

857☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

但B反而有点懵逼的感觉，一脸的“我没有想这么多啊”，见A都计划好了又一脸“哦那就这样吧”

我感到了深深的忧虑……

858☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

自家闺……哦，儿砸不知道自己几斤几两就把自己卖出去了——这样吗？

859☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

突然心疼起了A……

860☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A比B大而且本身就是细腻又敏感的人，肯定是想得更多更长远的啦

倒不如说B当时都抱着“死也不会说出口”的觉悟……如果真的打算承担，这个担子得是多少倍呢

赌一包辣条是A先说出口的，B的反射弧长得可以掉地上

861☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我一直觉得是A在主导，B是被动状态，所以私下有拉B聊心

B只是很奇怪地看着我，表示不知道我在说什么

……心好累

但有一件很有趣的事

聊完后发现A在拐角等了很久，看我的眼神就像是……心爱的玩具要被抢走的小孩子

这种表情出现在他脸上……微妙地让我感觉很爽

就是患得患失那种，紧张地拉着B到一旁说话，B就安慰他

然后A就放松下来拖着B走了，临走前还耀武扬威看了我一眼

………………小孩子吗？！！？！

903☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

905☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主：？？？？？

906☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈崩溃的楼主

910☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

论楼主此刻心理的阴影面积

916☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈自讨没趣

919☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

简直被双方都嫌弃系列，操碎了心的楼主2333333333333333

921☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

夫妻俩的事楼主就不要掺和啦

B看起来神经很大条实际也能注意到A的情绪吧，所以无限宠让他安心

A也知道B的想法，所以踩在安全区开心蹦跶

这叫情趣懂不懂

想想浪漫的五周跳，互相交换吉祥物，奥运的夺冠，一个人的双人滑

B其实也是很有担当的人啊，即使一些小细节没办法顾及，只要A有期待，他就一定会回应的

啊好想嫁给这样的男孩子

920☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

排楼上

女孩子也行啊！！！

932☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

就是！

B可是A说“我相信你能做到五周跳”就能做到的人啊！

有什么不放心的！！！

936☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

A:我相信你能做到五周跳的！

B：哦，那就五周跳。

A:我相信你能在奥运上夺冠的！

B：嗯，那就夺冠。

呜哇好霸气……

938☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

是的。

B退役的时候也是，最担心的反而是A，我们一群人就在旁边，他气势汹汹、目不斜视走过来直接给B来了个壁咚……

吓呆了一群人

942☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哦B退役吗，虽然很舍不得可是想起楼主提到的六针封闭……

其实退役那一场是很完美的谢幕啊，A会焦虑倒没想到呢

943☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

抖S属性出现了！说实话A想这么做很久了吧……

944☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

脑补出B被壁咚时候的懵逼仓鼠脸

945☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

妈妈我萌的cp好可爱怎么办！！！

946☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

不过身高差不多壁咚也……？壁咚得起来吗？

947☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈能不能不要煞风景！楼上！住口！

948☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

身高不够气势凑！想想A攻气冲天！区区壁咚拦不住我！

950☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

然后怎么样？家乡话对骂吗？

952☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈够了啊！能不能不要再玩这个梗了！说回来是吵架了吗？为什么要壁咚……

953☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

或许是情趣……

954☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

不是，其实退役这种事很难说的

如果是我的话既想B退役不要再受伤承担这么多，也不想他退役，以他自己肯定更想继续滑下去吧，更努力去超越自己，可是身体是很诚实的，知道自己的极限在哪里，一旦越过会发生奇迹还是灾难很难说清楚

即使是A也没立场说什么，据说是因为……他不是第一个知道的……所以生气了

955☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

……

956☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

………………

957☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

………………………………………………

958☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

…………这个生气的点，意外地可以让人接受呢……

960☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我也……

961☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

然后B回答：可是当初你宣布退役我也不是第一个知道的啊

962☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哇，这个回答满分！

963☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

给B鼓掌！！！谁说B吵不过A的！！！脸疼不！！！

964☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

大概A君实在不安吧，不是第一个知道B的退役日期会觉得“我这么后才知道一定是因为我不重要”，意外很好懂呢……

967☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

然后我们第一次看到B安慰A的样子，像在安抚炸毛的小动物

然后A慢慢平静下来了，闷闷抱住B不说话

再次惊呆

有一句话怎么说，风水轮流转，一物降一物

反正第二天他们又开开心心秀我们一脸了

970☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈楼主冷漠脸

972☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

吵架不用担心，床头吵到床尾合嘛

973☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

倒不是主导被动的关系，而是互相包容迁就吧，在相处的过程中磨合得越来越好，想想就很暖呢

980☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

一开始真的有“啊对方捡到便宜了”的感觉，听楼主讲完又觉得，他们真的很般配啊

982☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

如果是自己的选择我们当然是选择祝福他们！

983☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

祝福他们！

984☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

祝福他们！

985☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

祝福他们！

986☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

祝福他们！！！！！撒花！！！

987☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

跟上队形！！祝福他们！！！！！

988☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

祝福他们！！！！！！！！

989☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

两个人都不容易，不管如何还是谢谢楼主

谢谢带来了如此有血有肉的他们

真的谢谢，这是我爱的两个少年，他们比我想象得要坚强勇敢得多

我相信他们能得到幸福

逆风而行，是因为光在前方。

990☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

我也是！

希望他们永远勇敢、骄傲、保持初心

他们是我的骄傲。

996☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

祝福他们！

997☆☆☆ xxx 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

是的。

这个楼只是来打黑子的脸，现在他们过得很幸福。

因为都退役了压力就没那么大了，每天调戏学生。

大概情况就是这样，唔，有什么想问的可以直接问，看时间心情回复。

放一张他们最近的图。

【在环球影城抱着蜘蛛侠抱着维尼笑得开心脸打小太阳的夫夫俩.PNG】

999☆☆☆ 楼主 于 ××××-××-×× ××:××:××留言☆☆☆

 

END. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇写得太匆忙了，可能随时都在补bug……  
> 认真求评论，评论是我的最大动力。
> 
> 1\. 提到的评论“公开处刑”是在B站《你曾是少年》里的一个评论，印象深刻……up主视频做得很棒，但请不要刷柚天tag！请不要刷柚天tag！请不要刷柚天tag！up主强调的是非腐向！
> 
> 2.“你给了我整个世界，却再无法与我并肩。” 引用自《White Phantom》第二部的书腰，虐惨我，作者水果君，也请不要打扰我家大大……我怕被打。
> 
> 3.“站在废墟之中还开出绝美的花，真的太漂亮了。” 灵感来自评论区的一个妹子，我夸她的评价很美哈哈哈。
> 
> 4\. “逆风而行，是因为光在前方。”出自B站佐鸣的视频，原句是“我们逆风而行，是因为相信光在前方。”《【佐鸣】无心（37不毕业/少年羁绊永存心）》
> 
> 5.一个人的双人舞其实灵感来源于一个动漫，但之后有小伙伴给了我葱桶的视频天啊啊啊我们队真的太浪漫了，放上：《隋文静韩聪-一个人的双人滑》
> 
> 6.关于柚子的《血色魅影》和跟随事件
> 
> 7.【用力拍手啪啪啪】五周跳是假的！假的！假的！！！不要搞这么伤身又超越人类极限的事！再次求评论谢谢！！！


End file.
